


Boom, Baby, Hit You Like a Boomerang

by themirrordarkly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Pink Scrunchie, Bucky Barnes's Questionable Fashion Sense, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017, Car Wash - Freeform, Charity Auctions, Clueless Steve Rogers, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Fundraisers, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Cancer, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Nail Polish, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Feels, Walk/Run Race, breast cancer awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrordarkly/pseuds/themirrordarkly
Summary: The Avengers are fundraising for a local Breast Cancer Awareness event, and while Steve appreciates the chance to do some good, it's a long, event-filled weekend, and he can barely get any downtime to unwind. But Bucky's has ideas about living for the moment, and he's ready to step in and turn an exhausting public fundraiser into an event to remember!~~~“Are you sure this shirt is a Medium?” Steve had finished pulling the pale, powder pink t-shirt over his head and now was tugging at the hem."It's the spandex in it," Sam replied.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/gifts).



> I like to thank the academy...oops! Wrong speech! But no, seriously I want to thank the RBB mods for being fabulous and helpful! You are the Best! This has been a worthwhile experience and I am glad I took part!  
> I want to thank everyone in the RBB slack! I love you all and I am so glad we got to chat, be silly, and supportive!
> 
> I want to thank my beta, [**buckities**](http://buckities.tumblr.com)  
> [ **velleities** ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/velleities/pseuds/velleities)I am so blessed to have you as a beta on short notice! You are a shining star! Thank you so much! ♡
> 
> And I like to thank [silentwalrus ](http://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com)for being cool and awesome in letting me do my thing! And yes, I went with the suit suggestions. Your art was fun and quirky and it inspired this fic! Thanks!!
> 
> ~starmaki~  
> (the fabulous and awesome art is embedded in the 2nd chapter)
> 
>  
> 
> ++++  
> You know every part of me  
> I know every part of you  
> Tell me a story with an ending that makes me smile  
> Tell me you'll stand by me longer than just awhile  
> Your fight is what I'm believing for  
> My fight is hand in hand with yours  
> Lyrics from 'Lead on the Fight' by She is We
> 
> Title of fic from "Boomerang" by She is We  
>  

Prologue:

Bucky was listening to music again through his sparkling purple Skull Candy earbuds--dropping to the bass, dancing to an invisible beat. The Avengers’ complex was huge and sprawling, yet he always knew where Steve would be and zeroed in on him. When he entered the large, overly decorated lounge area with the giant potted plants, the 65” flat screen TV and the leather sectional that could fit ten people, he found Steve sitting on a smaller plush couch off to the side, with a reading lamp giving his hair a warm, angelic glow. Steve barely glanced up from his laptop, not until Bucky plopped down next to him, the sofa cushions bouncing in a squeaky symphony.  Steve fumbled and recovered the jarred laptop.

“What are you doing?” Bucky nodded to the laptop, speaking too loud over the music in his ears. Sia was singing of finding lost love and surviving. A lesson to be learned. It was all very relatable to Bucky. After he found his way back from Hydra and its influence, it was a plus that he found people that didn’t want to put him in a cage to study him. They let him go at his own pace with trying to live his life, which included playing really loud music, making radical fashion choices, eating weird foods and annoying Steve.

Steve’s lips flattened, with that annoyed look he got. The eye roll sometimes followed, but not this time. “Charity auction.”

“For what?”

“Breast cancer awareness.”

“Well, what type of auction?”

“There are various things. Art, restaurants, dinners. Dinner with a celebrity? Or a date with a celebrity?” Steve was hesitant.

“You don’t say.” Bucky smirked as he pulled off his earbuds, crossing his arms over his chest.

It was more than an auction though. It turned into a whole weekend event. There was pink. Lots of pink. Bucky had a pink scrunchie in his hair and pink flip-flops on his feet. Steve was in a pink t-shirt and Sam wore pink board shorts. Bucky liked it very much.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> car washes, pink & revelations

 

 

“Are you sure this shirt is a Medium?” Steve had finished pulling the pale, powder pink t-shirt over his head and now was tugging at the hem. It stretched tightly across his pecs and rode up when he lifted his arms.

“It’s the spandex in it,” Sam replied. He was wearing his own shirt in dusky rose. Funny. Sam’s didn’t seem overly tight.

Stenciled across both in a darker pink were the words: “Be Bold, Be Fearless, Be More” with a little looped pink ribbon at the end.

“I feel a little exposed here.” Steve’s fingers fidgeted over the cloth, trying to pinch at it but failing.

“Says the man that goes around wearing the equivalent of the American flag.” Sam chuckled before looking over Steve’s shoulder. “Barnes.” He tipped his chin up.

Steve startled, snapping his head around, because even now, in broad daylight, Bucky still managed to sneak up on him. And he wasn’t even trying.

Bucky’s sunglasses tinted an eerie red in the bright morning sun, the metal arm glinting equally bright. His long hair was pulled away from his face in a pink scrunchie. Steve almost didn’t catch that he was wearing navy board shorts, pink flip-flops and a loose white tank top that simply stated ‘Race for the Cure’ in pink, because he was fixating on his sunglasses and the unnerving way they glowed.

How did he manage to look both ridiculous and intimating at the same time? Also attractive, did he say attractive?

“Hey, you ready?” Bucky nodded to Steve.

“Almost.” Steve grabbed his white baseball cap from a bench and adjusted it on his head, avoiding eye contact.

“You look like a frosted cupcake, Stevie.”

“Thanks,” Steve bit out sarcastically, jaw clenching. But he felt his cheeks growing warm at the comment.

“It’s a good look on you.” Bucky tilted his head, assessing him. His eyes were still hidden behind those damnable sunglasses so Steve couldn't read his expression save for the tiny quirk of his lips and a thumbs up, before Bucky turned to go out to the parking lot and the line of cars already queuing up.

“Did Barnes just diss me? That’s cold.” Sam’s eyes widened.

Steve shook his head, wondering about that. Bucky, in the past, was polite, open and gracious. Now it was like all his social manners were suppressed, and he was blunt and remote, with long silences in between bursts of mocking humor. It was like he didn’t give a shit what people thought about him.

“Don’t take it personally, Sam.”

“I can and I will.”

Steve frowned; he didn’t like his two best friends in disagreement.

Sam put on his own cap, before looking Steve up and down. “I think you’re right. That shirt is not a Medium. Now I see why Barnes only had eyes on you.”

Steve shook his head. “That’s not how it is.”

Bucky and he were just friends, very close friends, but nothing more. If he entertained anything in the past with Bucky, that had all changed, because they were not the same people anymore. So much had changed. And there was no going back. Just forward. Yet, Steve sometimes did find himself looking back in the past, pulling out memories here and there to examine. It wasn’t that long ago. He was still physically about 28 years old? 29? But Bucky, even though physically a year older than him, had seen decades more and that changed him and his perception.

“I call it. You know, I’m right.”

“Whatever, Sam.” Steve clasped his hand on Sam’s shoulder, before they both took off in Bucky’s direction.

 

++++

Bucky was unrolling the hoses for the car wash when Steve found him.

“Hey, Bucky, I thought you might want this.” Steve handed him an extra baseball cap. “You’re part of the team.”

Bucky straightened up. “So what ya got there?” He wiped off some dirt he got on his hands on his shorts.

“For you. Everyone’s got one,” Steve said, quirking his lips into an almost smile

Bucky took it gently in his hands. He was holding it like it was a fragile egg. Gentle.

“So we’re ‘Team Cap’?” Bucky raised his eyebrows. “That’s original.” He pressed his lips together to suppress a smile.

“Shut up, jackass,” was Steve’s witty come back, which wasn’t very witty at all.

Bucky shrugged as he took the white baseball cap with the blue and gold ‘Team Cap’ logo embroidered on it. The metal thumb was carefully brushing over the threading. Steve didn’t know how much feeling he had in those metal fingers, but the delicate way he held things or used them had Steve wondering. Standing this close, he could smell the cocoa butter suntan oil on Bucky’s skin. It gave him fond memories of cotton candy, milk duds and butter popcorn from the Coney Island summers of the past.

“A friend of Pepper’s did the work.”

“Nice.” Bucky mouthed the word softly as he placed the cap on his head, pulling the lid down low, shadowing half his face. “I like it.”

And that small approval had Steve’s heart expanding and a slow smile spreading across his face.

++++

Steve directed the cars into the parking lot and collected the customers’ donations, then sent them on through to the wash area. His baseball cap shaded his face from the sweltering afternoon sun. It was hot for May, and he pondered if his fair skin still burned after hours of being under the baking sun. The heat radiated to his very bones with glowing warmth. He didn’t opt for sunglasses, maybe a mistake, but he wanted every customer to see his face as he greeted and thanked them for taking part in the fundraiser. They came here to see the Avengers just as much as to donate to a good cause, and he wouldn’t disappoint.

Bucky zipped to and fro on a hot pink push scooter. It was something Bucky picked up about a month ago and he couldn’t get enough of zipping around with it. He delivered filled water buckets to the scrubbers. The heavy buckets weighed next to nothing with his metal arm so he took to carrying two at a time.

They broke down the duties: one group rinsed, one soaped, one washed and one dried. It all started out innocent enough.

As the day wore on, it diminished into water fights and pranks.

The cars dwindled so Steve wasn’t directing them as often into the parking lot.

“I think we might call it in half an hour.” Steve turned around and it looked like he was watching a rowdy school playground. Steve eyes grew wide, as his mouth fell open a little.

The parking lot was all wet pavement and slippery soap.

Bucky was scooting around dumping buckets of water on anyone that got near him. Sam was hosing everyone down. Wanda was throwing wet sponges, without using her powers.

Clint was trying to shammy a car dry .

“Aww, come on, guys,” Clint whined as he dodged a spurting water hose from Darcy.

Jane and Pepper were soaping up a car. They were trying to stay out of the antics, but they both looked soaked.

“Hey, guys, knock it off!” Steve cupped his hands and shouted. He felt like he was wrangling kindergarteners.

That was when Sam sprayed Bucky dead center with a hose, and Sam managed to duck a whole bucket of soapy water meant for him; it emptied on Steve.

He was soaked, drenched to the bone. Rivets of sudsy water ran down his body. His hat slipped down from the force of the water. His shirt was literally vacuumed sealed on his body. It was practically see through- correction, _was_ see through. He could make out every ridge of his abs, and his pecs were outlined completely.

“Sorry, pal, you stepped into it,” Bucky shouted out as he whizzed away.

“Liar!” Sam yelled. “He wasn’t even moving.” And he ran after Bucky.

“That’s it,” Steve said, as he picked up a nearby half full bucket. He charged after Bucky with the pail and got him when he looped around a blue SUV. Right in the face. The suds dripped down like bubble bath, splashing his red sunglasses, water and soap dripping from his hair, his white cap soaked. The new one he just got. Oops.

Bucky glared at him, or as much as Steve could make out. The balling metal fist was a giveaway.

“Steve, this means war,” he growled out as he sped at him with another bucket.

Steve zigged when he should have zagged, and somehow Bucky became airborne and like a bird of prey, jumped over his left shoulder, and sloshed the bucket of water directly overhead.

“Bullseye!” Bucky shouted as he landed and skidded over the soapy pavement.

Steve was doubly wet, if possible. His own hat sopped; he squeaked when he walked. The soap stung his eyes. He needed a hose--to spray Bucky with.

A small crowd was gathering to watch their pranks. As Sam played hide and seek, Clint was finishing up his car. Steve and Bucky were chasing each other. Steve got hit in the head and chest by flying sponges.

With all the chaos, a little girl in pigtails broke free of her Mom’s hand and ran into the washing area.

“Adventures!” she shrieked in joy, mispronouncing the Avengers’ name. Yes, it was ‘Adventure Time’ with the Avengers.

The blue SUV decided at that moment that it was heading out.   

As things went, Bucky got there first, zipping around, and dropping his scooter and buckets as he ran full tilt toward the girl.

Bucky quickly scooped up the girl with his right arm, leaping into the air—spinning 180 degrees, skimming his left hand over the SUV’s hood, using his momentum to clear the vehicle. The movement was graceful and athletic as any ballet dancer, the spin, the landing on crouched knees, all while cradling the girl securely against his chest.

It was a reminder to Steve even when Bucky was blending in with shorts, sandals and a scruchie, the Winter Soldier was lurking just under the surface.

“Are you doing alright, squirt?” Bucky asked the girl, giving a reassuring smile.

She excitedly bobbed her head. “Yeah! Can we do it again?”

Bucky loosed his grip, giving a quick inspection of her. “Sorry, kiddo. That was a one-time deal.”

“Kara!” Her mother shouted from the crowd.

The girl wiggled free to run to her parents. He stood up to the cheering and clapping of the small crowd of people that witnessed the rescue. Bucky ducked his head, awkwardly blushing, scratching the back of his neck then beat a hurried retreat—each step, dripping, squishing and squelching.

Steve watched him go.

“How the hell did he do that in flip-flops?” Sam had his mouth hanging open.

“Bucky?” Steve called and ran after him, catching up to him by the ‘Race Event Center’ building.

“Hold up.” Steve reached out to touch Bucky’s shoulder before realizing his mistake. His fingertips didn’t even graze it, before he was forcibly turned and slammed back against the building, wind knocked out, wheezing, a metal fist twisting into his t-shirt. Bucky leaned in, expression grim and taut, lips flat as he stared at him behind the sunglasses. He was so close Steve could make out the white around his irises through the lenses. Tension radiated out from Bucky like a living thing, his state so different from the shy embarrassment from a few seconds ago.

Steve must have appeared like a trapped fawn, eyes wide, lips parted to breathe- _Breathe, goddammit, breathe_! Bucky pressed into his  body—all hard muscle and bone, inhaling  and exhaling deeply through his nose, breath stirring Steve’s hair, pulling back, still holding him pinned on the wall.

“What do you want?” Bucky bared his teeth. His voice a hoarse whisper that snapped though Steve’s body in a pulsing wave.

He tried to remain calm, to pace his breathing in his tight chest, and ride whatever this was out. Alarm bells were going off in his head that he was in danger, but this was _Bucky_. And Steve was hit with an overwhelming sense of worry for Bucky, like he got hit with a bucket of water for the third time. 

"Buck, what's going on?" Steve's voice was surprisingly steady, after the initial shock.

Time stretched out like a rubber band. The quiet clinking of the metal plates in Bucky’s arm, the dripping suds, and the harsh breaths were the only sounds he heard.

A door slamming open made him jolt out of his daze. Two chatting women were leaving the building. Bucky dropped him and disappeared in the building before Steve could get his bearings.

_What just happened?_ Steve’s body was in whiplash, reacting to Bucky’s rapid exit.

 

++++

Bucky had changed his soaked top for his spare ghost emoji muscle shirt and put on red sneakers. He was like a living thundercloud as he clutched his Green Tea Frappuccino, his nostrils flaring, his expression dark as if sparks of lightning would arc off him. He looked comically ominous, two direct contradictions. But Steve knew he could kill someone with his drink straw, so he wanted to approach this delicately. That didn’t happen, as Bucky grabbed his push scooter and took off down the trail pathway. Down past the Amphitheater, toward Lakeview Point with Steve running close behind. _Dammit_! He screwed up again. And it gnawed at his gut and froze his blood cold.

“Hey!” Steve yelled and Bucky ignored him. “There’s no motorized scooters allowed here.”

Bucky just sped up faster down the paved trail and Steve could barely keep up. Granted, it wasn’t a motorized scooter, but with Bucky, boosted with super serum, powering it, it turned into one. One mile flew by, two miles. Bucky stopped abruptly when he reached the Point and the man-made lookout that stretched out into the lake. Turning 180 degrees to face Steve, he finished slurping his drink before speaking.

“You’re slow.” His tone sounded flat but not angry, although it was hard to tell with Bucky. The only sign of agitation was his right hand gripping the scooter’s handle-bar too tight.

“You… you were cheating.” Steve gasped for breath, stopping.

“Was I?” Bucky’s lips twitched into a smirk. It wasn’t a kind smile, but Steve would take it.

“Yes.” Steve, winded, grabbed both his knees. How fast were they going?

“Relax, this part’s closed until tomorrow. And I wasn’t talking about your running.”

“Then what did you mean?” He was playing the sequence of events that just happened and it didn’t add up. By all rights, Steve should be the one that was angry, because he got a bucket of water dumped on his head first. But it looked like Steve was missing something, and that something was what set Bucky off. It all changed after Bucky rescued that girl.

Bucky didn’t answer and moved to lean his scooter against a low fence that keep people from falling into the lake when they were sightseeing. He looked out over the water, then dropped his head down.

“Did I hurt you back there?” Bucky’s voice was quiet, the wind taking it away, so it sounded like a whisper.

Steve shook his head. “No, Buck. I was just worried about you.”

“I…I wish sometimes I didn’t react to things,” Bucky said, soft and low—his head came up to gaze at the water, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. “Did you ever want to be bird or maybe a fast moving trout?”

“No?” Steve shook his head as he approached Bucky cautiously. He didn’t like feeling like he was failing Bucky, because he didn’t know the secret language anymore. The one that had them knowing instinctively each other’s moods and finishing each other’s sentences. It was like he was in school again, learning a foreign language, the language of Bucky Barnes. And he didn’t want to fail.

“Me neither, but sometimes, it would be less complicated.” Bucky crunched the empty plastic cup in his hand, tossing it in a nearby trash can. Both his hands came to grip the railing of the fence, as he seemed fascinated by the gathering geese and ducks wading in the lake. His mouth parted a little as he breathed in the lake scent of algae and decay.

Steve didn’t understand Bucky sometimes- make that a lot of the time. He wasn’t an open book, or maybe Steve remembered wrong how it use to be. Maybe it was wishful thinking- but, no, he wasn’t wrong about this. There was a connection, a bond. One that would make him do anything to help Bucky and vice versa. Bucky was different now, prone to being reserved, making quirky observations and having surges of inhuman energy. He was also an asshole. That didn’t change from the past. The water-soaking was an example of that.

They stood together peering out over the lake, the sun sinking lower in the partly cloudy sky. The ducks and geese swam in groups, dipping their heads underwater to feed. The breeze sending the scent of forest and green things to mix with the mossy lake air.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Steve asked gently.

“What makes you think I have something to say?” Bucky pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head and stared at Steve, his eyes, steely blue, unwavering.

“I don’t, but if you do…” Steve’s voice trailed off, wondering if he overstepped.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Bucky said and turned back to watch the geese, effectively shutting him out.

But…

Steve watched the birds with Bucky and Bucky didn’t move or flinch or tell him to leave. In fact, he appeared to relax with each passing minute. Steve closed the distance between them until they were almost touching shoulder to shoulder. He could swear he felt an electrical current hum between them, steady, pure, but crackling with static. One that he could feel all the way to his toes.

It was a quiet moment. And Steve took it as a gift, a gift wrapped in a pretty bow that was given to him. Also he began to understand something. He imagined watching the geese and ducks through Bucky’s eyes—the content peacefulness, the stillness of nature and just being here. Enjoying with no prerequisite. The world so huge, but taken down to this one point, one moment. To be alive, to encompass the vastness of that, was enormous, but to take it to something small, tranquil, to hold it in the mind’s eye. Now that was something extraordinary. And he was sharing it.

“Hey.” Bucky bumped his shoulder, smirking. “You want a sandwich at the pavilion?”

“Yeah,” was all Steve could manage without his voice cracking in emotion.

But they didn’t move for the next 20 minutes, until Steve’s stomach grumbled because it wanted food. Steve was enjoying the moment, but his stomach didn’t care.

 

++++

“This is like a date,” Bucky blurted out. He stared at Steve, eyes a little wide in wonder as he noisily slurped his mango and strawberry smoothie. He still refused to eat bananas even in a drink, because they were fake bananas, Bucky said. They were not as sweet, but Steve didn’t mind them in his cornflakes. Bucky, however, was adamant about them.

“What do you mean?” Steve didn’t know if Bucky was pulling his leg or what? It was so out of the blue.

“Steve… did you forget?” Buck swept his left arm out dramatically to encompass the diner.

“I’ve never been here before.” Steve’s eyebrows knitted together. The pavilion didn’t have roast beef like Bucky wanted, so they googled a local place that did and now here they were at Jake’s Diner, a place he didn’t know existed until about an hour ago.

“Neither have I.” Bucky took a bite of his sandwich that was piled high with shaved beef and spicy mayo, and chewed, savoring it with his eyes closed, before opening them again. He licked a bit of mayo off his right thumb.

“But…”

Bucky leaned over and flicked his right index finger to Steve’s forehead. “That’s not the point.”

“Hey.” He rubbed at the spot that Bucky snapped his finger.

Steve took a bite out of his burger, the fried onions and pickles squirting out of the bun to plop on the plate. He frowned, his thoughts going in circles. He didn’t know what Bucky was talking about.

Bucky sighed and leaned back on the bench seat, closing his eyes briefly. “You remember the Empire Diner on 10th?”

Steve wiped his mouth with his napkin, nodding. “Yeah.” He remembered, as a lightness entered his body, and he smiled at Bucky.

“You used to order cherry pop and a ham and mayo sandwich--disgusting combo, by the way.” Bucky made a face, scrunching it up, then shook his head.

“No, it wasn’t.” Steve felt mildly offended. He loved those ham sandwiches. Especially, because Bucky made them. “What, you worked there when? The summer of ’35?”

“’36. Used to cut the meat off the bone for ya. Tried to get it nice and thick, ‘cause I didn’t want to scrimp on ya.” A fond smile spread across Bucky’s face.

“I remember and a big pickle on the side too.” Steve picked up a sliced pickle that slipped out of his bun and popped it in his mouth.

“Wanted to do that.” Bucky’s eyes were serious as he bit at his lower lip.

“Why?” Steve never knew when to stop with the questions.

Bucky leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. He plucked a pickle from Steve’s plate and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. “Steve, do I have to spell it out?”

Steve looked at Bucky’s cocked eyebrow.

“Oh… Oh.” Steve pressed his lips together, eyes widening.

“Exactly.” And he finished the pickle, before draining the rest of his smoothie in a rattling gulp.

Yet, Steve didn’t know exactly. Was it because Bucky was looking out for him like an older brother? Or… Steve frowned, brow furrowing. He did find Bucky attractive, but who wouldn’t? They were friends since grade school. Having each other’s back, be it with bullies or when Steve was sick. And he was sick a lot. He wondered why Bucky bothered to stick around when it had to be no fun, when Steve fell ill for days on end. He was the original wet blanket. And they were close, like they knew each other inside out. Steve knew he was remembering things with rose-colored glasses, because growing up in the Depression was hard. But having Bucky made thing more bearable. And he looked up to him. When Steve was 15 years old, things began to change- well, at least for him. And he couldn’t look at Bucky without a hidden blush or his heart beating a little faster. Bucky at 16 years old was growing into himself, his body and limbs still a bit gangly. But then he shot up to nearly six feet tall and was still growing, his jawline sharper, his features less rounded, more defined to near matinee idol looks. He would be hard pressed to think of any movie star when he was growing up that was as handsome as Bucky was.

And now Bucky was sitting in front of him a man, close to 29 years old maybe 30. The number didn’t matter. If he was talking numbers, it would be around hundred years. Which was pretty unfathomable. And he was still handsome, the harsh years didn’t take that away. The crinkles around his eyes or the lines on his brow just added to it. And when he smiled, the earth just melted away.

Steve sat there blinking. Bucky was finishing up his sandwich.

Oh god! He felt like he was hit with Thor’s hammer. His heart was banging against his chest like a bass drum. He was so laughably clueless!

He was in love with his best friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is new day for Steve which starts with the walk/run event! And Bucky's new outfit!


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> race day, nail polish & lemonade

They were all gathering in the staging area for the 5k walk/run race, the following day. The race was along the scenic wooded Onondaga Lake West Shore Trail at the New York State Fairground.

The fundraising information packet Steve studied outlined that 75% of the net proceeds raised through the weekend events would go back into the local community for various programs and services, from screening, diagnosis and treatments, to accurate breast cancer awareness and patient programs. The other 25% went to the national organization for early detections studies and the discovery of new treatments.

Steve finally got to meet up with Tiana Marshall, the woman that embellished the team’s hat and helped design the team’s t-shirts. She was Pepper’s friend and worked at Stark Industries as a data analyst. Steve also knew she was battling breast cancer like so many that were here today. He read over so many of their stories, each one inspiring and motivating.

Tiana was at the Registration tent, picking up the numbers needed for the race team. She was a slim African-American woman of average height, with close cropped hair, and brown umber complexion. They were both wearing matching pink t-shirts with the ‘Team Cap’ logo and ‘Be Fearless, Race for the Cure’ printed on them. She also wore white shorts and a pink visor.

“It’s an honor to finally meet you, Ms. Marshall. I want to personally thank you for the designs you worked out for the team. You’re inspiring,” Steve said awkwardly, smiling a little too wide.

She gave Steve a curious look, and he blushed a little from embarrassment.

“You’re welcome about the logo and, likewise to you. But I got to tell you, from one inspiring person to another, I don’t feel that way,” Tiana said.

“Saying it that way, I get it.” Steve sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t feel too special myself, but others don’t think so.”

“Right. This is how I see it. I’m just me, doing what needs to be done, keeping alive—keeping the faith. I have a beautiful support system, friends, family and a great group of doctors and nurses on my side—and now you. I got this battle. There are good days and bad days. I’m going to keep living. So my word of advice to myself and you—just live your life.”

Well, wasn’t he doing that? Apparently not, because he needed reminding.

“Your friend’s got the right idea.” Tiana turned her head and Steve followed her gaze. Bucky. She was watching Bucky.

“Well, that’s just Buck.” Steve shrugged, yet he was admiring the view. “He always marched to a different drummer.”

Bucky had turned his pink scrunchie in for a snowy white one, wearing the white ‘Team Cap’ hat and a shirt in hot pink with a pair of tropical, Hawaiian, floral print board shorts and pink Nikes. On his right wrist was a light pink Chrono watch, and he had changed his scary red-lensed sunglasses to pink-framed ones. Even with all the pink, or maybe because of it, he was just so vibrant and bold, his muscled body slowly bronzing tan. He was built like a classic muscle car—heavy and sleek, with a quiet power thrumming under the hood. And he looked happy. A smile, a chuckle as he talked to Clint and Wanda. Steve couldn’t help thinking about his secret revelation from yesterday. He was so gone over Bucky it was ridiculous.

“And you don’t?” Tiana voice snapped him out of staring at Bucky.

“I…” Steve laughed a little. “I really don’t know.”

“That’s something to think about then, ‘cause from what I see, you do.”

“Honestly, I never did quite fit in.” Steve reminisced about the past and now--back before the serum and even after. He found himself confessing. It was easier to admit it to a stranger.

“And why should you? It’s your life. Live it the way you want.” Tiana smiled, gathering up the race numbers. “Me, I’m going to do everything I can, really just live my life day by day and be grateful for each one. I’m a survivor. And so are you. Life is too short to do anything less.”

Steve gave a grin, reaching out his hand. “Let’s say we do this then—together.”

Tiana positively beamed as she placed her hand in his. “Oh wow, I’m going to be holding Captain America’s hand during the race?”

“No, you’re holding Steve Rogers’s hand.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Steve.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Tiana.”

“Careful there, I am taken.”

“They are lucky.”  Steve nodded and smiled.

“He keeps telling me that.” Tiana gave a light laugh.

She glanced over her shoulder. “Speaking of, I want you to meet my own personal Captain America.” She waved over a stocky African-American man, dressed in a pink polo shirt, white shorts and tennis shoes.

“Is everything alright, honey?” the man asked. He was holding two water bottles in each hand.

“Steve, this is my husband, Gerald, and the love of my life.” Tiana looked up at Gerald with stars in her eyes and a soft smile.

Gerald offered one water bottle to his wife, before shaking Steve’s hand. “Wow, it is great pleasure to meet you, Captain. You and the Avengers are doing a great thing coming out here for the event today.”

He put his arm around his wife and she circled her arm around him, pulling him closer. “Baby, if you feel tired, let me know,” Gerald said.

“I will, I’m feeling pretty good right now.” She gave a bright smile at both of them.

All Steve saw was the total love and devotion the couple radiated. They had eyes only for each other.

 

++++

Steve kept rhythm with Tiana, Pepper and Wanda in a slow jog. But it was peaceful and one he enjoyed, because he took in the scenery and really decided to experience the beautiful day--fresh breeze, mossy lake scent, fragrant wildflowers. The changing of spring into summer was a marvel, as the underbrush and leaves grew thicker, the sturdy oaks and beech flourished, and the patches of white trilliums, yellow trout lillies, and pale violet spring beauties sprinkled about in the tall grass and milkweed along the trail.

It was the slowest 5k he’d done since he got out of the Arctic, but it was truly one of the more enjoyable ones.

Natasha and Clint were doing the competitive 5k race. Darcy and Jane were volunteering at the water station, handing out bottles of water for the racers. Bucky and Sam on the other hand tried to outdo each other, racing as fast as they could, and they were not even signed up for the competitive race. Bucky looped back around with Sam following, doing the 5k two times more, just to poke at Sam. It was a rivalry, but good-natured for the most part. Or at least Steve hoped so. Sam did get back at Bucky, spraying him all over with ‘Silly String’, which Steve didn’t know how Sam got the can.

At the end of the race, Tiana’s husband picked her up and twirled her around before giving her a big kiss.

Steve kinda wanted to do the same thing with Bucky.

 

++++

After the race, various booths and tents were set up for participates to visit. The ‘field of team celebration area’ as well as merchandise, sponsors, and survivor recognition tents were set up near the Amphitheater. A raffle ticket booth for a trip to the Caymans was manned by Natasha and Sam. Darcy and Jane ran a photo booth. Pepper and Tiana set up the silent auction. Wanda was doing nail art in a tent. Her helper was Bucky. Steve and Clint milled around, meeting and greeting people.

Wanda’s tent was the furthest one on the end. It was fairly secluded, as Steve made his way past all the tents and booths. He finally spotted Bucky, and he was busy at work, not looking up to greet him right away so Steve could observe him.

Bucky was in the back of the tent, sitting on a metal folding chair across from a teen girl, with a small table between them. His shoulders were hunched over, tongue peeking out between his lips, face in concentration as he carefully applied the pale cream-colored polish to each of the girl’s nails. A stripe down the center, followed by two on the sides. One of the girl’s hands was in ice water, curing the polish. Wanda was near the front, doing her own nail art for another customer, skillfully adding a swirling loop to look like a ribbon and adding tiny pink glittering stars, all on the background of lacquer black nail polish. The effect was striking and glamorous. Earlier, she did a preteen’s nails with a pink teddy bears design, all cutesy smiles and tiny blue sparkling bow ties. The girl was standing off to the side, drying her nails in a fan. Another one, a woman around middle age with a short shock of blond hair and a pink sun visor, was showing off her freshly polish nails to a friend—each nail with pink elephants on a pale blush-colored base. They were a team as Bucky did the base coats and Wanda worked her magic with the crafted nail art.

Bucky finally noticed Steve and acknowledged him with a nod and a smirk.

“Steve, going to take a break,” he called out to him.

He cleaned up and met him by a lemonade stand that sold lemonade for $5.00, which was shocking. Bucky insisted they get two anyway.

“I keep wanting to erase the two zeros on the end.” Steve frowned. “Really, it should be a nickel.”

“But they are so big.” Bucky was sipping the drink. The cup was very large, but short. Bucky didn’t mind. “Look, real lemons, Stevie. Whole lemon slices. This is heaven.” He smiled.

They walked to a bench and sat down. It really turned out to be a gorgeous day. And he wouldn’t want to enjoy it with anyone else, but Bucky.

“What are you looking at, Stevie?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at him in the middle of a slurp.

“Nothing.” Steve took a long sip off the lemonade. It was surprisingly good—tart and sweet. Not worth the $5.00, but still good. He didn’t want to answer Bucky’s question. _Yes, I am staring at you. Yes, I am a love-struck fool. No, I don’t want to explain it all yet_. He didn’t know what was stopping him. There would never be a perfect time. And right now was a pretty good time. But…

“I call bullshit, Rogers. You got a terrible poker face.” Bucky’s eyes narrowed at him. “Cough it up.”

“You were really getting into doing that girl’s nails. That’s all. You seemed to like it.”

“Jealous?” Bucky gave a lazy wink and leaned back on the bench, sprawling his legs wider.

“No.” Steve shook his head a little too quick. He wasn’t. The girl was jailbait.

“Want me to do yours?”

“Bucky…” Steve huffed at him. He really wasn’t sold on it, but if Bucky did it?

“Okay, okay, it’s a little joke. But if you do, just look me up.”

Steve sat in silence for a while, but he kept sneaking peeks at Bucky.

“I still feel your eyes on me.” Bucky was leaned back, eyes closed. “You got me damn curious.”

“Maybe I do, but it’s not what you think.” Steve bit at his lips. Bucky could get under his skin so easily.

“You keep looking at me like I’m gonna change,” Bucky said, squinting at him under the glaring sunlight. The sun was bringing out lighter highlights in his hair.

“I do not,” Steve said.

“Yes, you do and it’s okay, but this is me now.” Bucky gestured to himself, moving his hand up and down his body to make a point. All Steve saw was Bucky, here with him. Strong, fit and alive. Alive. His broad shoulders, tanning under the hot sun, a heavy muscled body that looked damn good in Hawaiian print board shorts and a pink t-shirt. Though Bucky could make anything look good. Always did.

“As long as you’re happy, Buck.”

Bucky snorted. “You always were the emotional one. I get by.” He pasted on a slow smile, one that Steve had seen before, long ago.

And Steve wondered if he really knew Bucky at all. There was this tiny doubt that he’d missed reading his friend for so long, and now he was beginning to see the real Bucky stripped of all the veneer of what society placed on him—stripped all the way to the core. And this was the end result he was looking at. Steve couldn’t help but marvel at that, at Bucky, because, yeah, he always did look up to him. That is something he couldn’t deny. But in the end, they were both alive, their own beings—two separate individuals. Steve was looking at Bucky not as an idol anymore, but as a man. A man that survived and suffered so much, but was still good at his very core, and decent, and living life to its fullest. Yes, he goddamm admired James Buchanan Barnes. Would he ever stop? Probably not, when Bucky kept giving him reasons to.

“I‘ve got to tell you something. It kind of a secret. It’s about the silent auction. I’m bidding.” Bucky fished out a lemon slice and started sucking on it.

“On what?” Steve asked, his interest piqued.

“That’s the secret.” Bucky put his right index finger to his lips. “I can’t tell ya ‘cause you’re awful at them.”

“You’d be surprised.” Steve glanced down at his shoes, tapping his foot. It was now or never. “Bucky, I...”

“Steve?”

He saw a shadow cross the pavement and Bucky raised his head up.

“Hi, Ms. Potts,” Bucky said, giving a polite smile. It was all old school boy charm, which he always used on the teachers and nuns.

“I do apologize, but we are setting up for the auction and I need you and the others involved.” She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail and was changed to a new white t-shirt and white capris. She was holding a clipboard against her chest.

“It’s fine, Pepper, I’ll be right there,” Steve said.

“Go, Steve. You know where to find me. I’m like a bad penny. Can’t get rid of me.”

“More like gum on my shoe,” Steve said, standing up.

“Such sweet talk, wonder where you learned that.” Bucky gave a playful wink. “Better take him now while he’s thinking of a comeback.”

Pepper dragged him off and Steve’s heart soared in his chest as he walked away from Bucky. Just sitting with Bucky made him all sappy, and he couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face.

++++

The last event of the day was announcing the winners of the silent auction and a brief autograph session with him, Captain America. Steve was waiting for his cue to go on stage as he was the last bid item. It was odd to be reduced to a bidding item, but the proceeds would help a lot of people. He kept sneaking glances Bucky’s way, giving a smile or wink, with Bucky responding by sticking out his tongue or giving him the finger. He was on cloud nine and couldn’t wait to be alone with Bucky, to get the opportunity to tell Bucky how he felt about him. It was on the tip of his tongue earlier, but the moment was interrupted. Steve was sure there would be a chance to tell him before they got back home. If not, he could let him know there.

Pepper announced the bidding items one by one. There was art, spa packages, restaurant dinners, various crafts and sponsors items, and even a 50” flat screen TV. There were also ‘a date with a celebrity’ packages. And Steve was one of them. Bucky made a vague hint that he wanted to bid on something, and he was pretty excited about it, or as much as Bucky ever was. Bucky was hanging back from the crowd near the stage--talking to Wanda and Clint.

The first celebrity package deal was the Bronze one, which was 2 two-hour archery lessons with Hawkeye, Clint. The Silver one was a guided tour of Stark Industries with CEO Ms. Pepper Potts, and the small chance to see Iron Man. As it was, most likely they would only see an Iron Man suit, because Pepper mentioned Tony was out of the country for business reasons. Next one up was Natasha’s, the Gold package.

Steve was once again distracted by gawking at Bucky, so the announcement startled him.

“And one J. Barnes is the winner of the Gold silent auction package with a magnanimous donation of two thousand dollars for an evening with the Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff, with an Escape the Room adventure,” Pepper said in a crisp excited tone. “James, come up here.” She motioned her hand to encourage him to the stage.

Bucky just shyly shook his head, and Natasha came up to him, smoothing her hand down his arm. He came to circle an arm in a half hug around her, ducking his head to hide his pinking cheeks. Stray locks of hair pulled loose from his scrunchie to obscure his face as he leaned over, mouthing words in her ear, so close that their bodies pressed together briefly, before Natasha ran her hand across one broad shoulder. It just seemed so intimate, like Steve was intruding on something private. Natasha took Bucky’s hand and led him away from the amphitheater, behind the tree line, toward the lake. Steve’s face froze in a plastic smile with too many teeth, his stomach twisting. _What the hell was going on?_ Bucky hinted at the auction being special and something he was looking forward to. And now this? Was this what Bucky meant? To go out with Natasha? Steve didn’t know what to think. Had he misunderstood Bucky?

Steve couldn’t watch, and stiffly marched up the stage to be auctioned off like a prize bull. He didn’t care or understand. He was stone, nothing moved him. But inside the rock crumbled, his heart thudded so loud in his ears, it deafened him. Was this what a broken heart felt like? It felt like someone took a sledge hammer to his chest.

“The Platinum package of a romantic dinner with Captain America for two with a very generous offer of ten thousand dollars goes to Darcy Lewis!” Pepper clapped and encouraged the audience to do so too. “Come on up, Ms. Lewis!

Ten thousand dollars! Ten thousand?? No wonder Bucky didn’t win. That was an awful lot of money. More money than he would have seen in a year back in the 1930s. _Jesus, Mother Mary!_

Steve made the mistake of glancing over at the auction sheet Pepper held in her hands. Looking over her shoulder, he checked out the other bidders. He searched it, with growing confusion and dread. Bucky’s name wasn’t on it once. He didn’t bid a single dollar on him. The rest was a series of flash bulbs and a cute petite woman rushing to the stage as his heart sunk to his shoes.

“Give me a hug, big guy!” Darcy Lewis, whom he had only met twice, maybe, was giving him a huge hug, and he was hugging her back, before turning to the crowd--smiling so much his face hurt. He was blinded by the cameras and the stage lights.  Hurried away for autographs after the auction, he was on complete auto pilot, breathing, grinning with his heart removed with an ice cream scooper. He didn’t see Bucky the rest of the evening. Finally, hours later, he made his way back to his hotel and collapsed face first into his bed. Two things were realized in his fuzzy mind as he drifted off. One: he loved Bucky. Two: Bucky didn’t love him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve had a heartbreaking surprise. :( But it is always darkest before the dawn as Steve will find out in the next chapter! Plus Bucky trys out a new style!


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dates, bisque and truths

Darcy Lewis was practically a stranger, but he was going to make the most of it. It was for a good cause. It just didn’t help that he was so bone-crushingly disappointed. It felt like the alien battle in NYC a few years ago. He was wrecked and tired and just wanted to crawl in bed and sleep--after having some food first. Ice cream. Is that what people ate when their heart was torn and crushed? The Life channel seemed to think so. Maybe he could bury himself in Chinese takeout or lasagna. Yes, he would bake a pan of lasagna and eat it. Maybe two?

He was adjusting his cufflinks of a dark blue suit of a brand he didn’t recall, only remembering that he went through at least four fittings for it. Captain America couldn’t be seen in an anything less than a bespoke suit, or that was what his publicist said. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t get a nice suit from Macy’s. They had some wonderful brands, so he was told. The fabric was expensive, the lining silk. And it did make him feel a little better that the fit was perfect. He straightened his light blue striped tie. He had splashed on a woody aftershave which reminded him of the Onondaga Lake Park. He tried to remember the fonder memories while he was there.

++++

He arranged to pick her up where she was staying, or rather his publicist did. He did get a text from Ms. Lewis, which he wasn’t entirely sure how she got his number, but realized she was working the event and was friendly with Thor. The text message simply stated: ‘ICYMI met at rez :)’.

He returned the message saying that it was all arranged with the limo ride to the restaurant, so all she had to do was wait for his arrival. He pocketed his phone and didn’t hear a thing since, so he went with ‘no news is good news’ and proceeded with the original plans.

Steve arrived at the hotel that Darcy was staying at when she was in town for the event. Was she here for a longer visit? Taking classes? He didn’t know. But it would be something to talk about during the evening as he rehearsed in his head how it was all going to play out--the ‘date’. He wasn’t really good at these things, frankly he was terrible, but he could channel some of that Captain America charm and pretend it was an acting gig. It was a role he was good at, because he had been doing it for God knows how many years now.

The doorman pointed him to the elevators, because he recognized him. After a selfie and a five-minute chat about his kids, and that ‘they would never believe who he saw’ moment, Steve was in the vast lobby, walking toward the elevator which took him to room 402.

He held a bouquet of pink alstromerias and yellow roses in one hand, and knocked with the other. He’d make the best of it-- after all, she did donate $10,000 for an evening out with him.  _ Holy Cow! _ He shook his head; he still couldn’t get over that sum. It was incredibly generous of her, so he’d make it a fun evening, even though his heart wasn’t into it. Maybe this would take his mind off of Bucky.

“In a minute, who’s there?”

There was silence, then—“Holy Shit!” The door chain slipped off, followed by the door opening. Darcy Lewis stood there blinking at him behind black horned-rimmed glasses. Her dark brown hair was doing wild things in a wavy halo around her head.

“You’re not supposed to be here!” Darcy’s mouth gaped open.  

“You. Are. Not. Supposed. To. Be. Here.” Her finger stabbed him in the chest, accenting each word.

Steve’s eyes scanned her up and down, from her oversized Jets football jersey to her black leggings and Daffy Duck slippers.  _ Jets? Why the Jets? _

“What’s going on?” Steve said, because clearly he didn’t understand why Darcy was acting frantic and not ready.

She grabbed his hand, pulling him inside and slamming the door.

“Ooohhh, roses! I’ll take those.” Darcy snatched the bouquet out of his hands, and buried her nose in the flowers. “Didn’t you get my second text?” Her voice was muffled in the flowers so it came out as-- _ “Didng’d you ged by secogd gexd?” _

“No?” Steve pulled out his phone from his breast pocket, hitting the power button—nothing. “Battery?” Steve replied weakly, clearing his throat. He rubbed at his eyebrow. This wasn’t going the way he envisioned, but he was adaptable.

“Oh my God!” She pulled her nose out of the flowers, her eyes wide as dinner plates. “What if there was a zombie apocalypse and the Avengers were needed!” Her voice rose an octave.

“Sorry?” Steve scratched the back of his head, looking apologetic.

“What do I call you?” She disappeared in the bathroom with the flowers. He heard running water and then it stopped. She poked her head out. “Mr. Rogers sounds like my dad and Captain America is a mouthful.”

“Um… Steve. You could call me Steve?” He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth a bit on his heels. He was feeling every one of his ninety-nine years. A fossil that someone dug up. Natasha’s sharp-tongued quip from the past was ever so accurate.

Darcy came out of the bathroom, minus the flowers, though he could still catch the scent of the roses floating around the hotel room.

“So.” She rubbed her palms on her leggings, then gave a tug at a strand of her hair. “There has been a change in plans. I’m not your date. I was a proxy. A stand-in for the auction.”

“I don’t understand,” Steve said. Because ever since he knocked on Darcy’s door, things had gone completely haywire. It was like being in a play, and he forgot all his lines.

“My date is tomorrow with Natasha for the ‘Escape the Room’. And I’m going to crush it with the Black Widow. Perfect score. Who best to be teamed with but a master super spy?” She waggled her eyebrows in excitement.

What? He was getting dumped twice in two days and both for Nat? Honestly, he couldn’t compete, and he collapsed heavily on the nearest chair, putting his face in his hands.

If Steve believed his own publicity, he was one of the top ten eligible bachelors-- GQ said so. Last year he was in People’s Sexiest Man Alive issue. He didn’t feel very desirable right now-- in fact, he was doing a good impression of a potted plant. Maybe he should grow a beard, rugged was good. Bucky much of the time had a light scruff and it looked damn good. He wondered if he could pull it off.

Darcy was still talking, but he was only listening to every other word. Finally, he peered up at her.

“…and we exchanged dates,” she finished.

“Huh?”

“Barnes. We exchanged. It was really all his idea.”

Steve just stared at her, his heart rate speeding up, a pulsing sound in his ears.

“What did you just say?” His hands tightly griped the arms of the chair, squeezing them hard. He couldn’t be hearing her correctly.

Darcy flashed her fingernails at him. “Oh my God, did you know, Barnes does fantastic French manicures?”

“Umm… no?” He blinked rapidly.  He’d be waking up soon. Any second now.

“Your loss.” She gave a wink. Grabbing one of his hands, she tugged. “Come on, Cap. Up you go. He’s waiting for you.”

Steve let himself be pulled up and pushed out the door.

“Thanks for the flowers!”

He turned around, the door slamming in his face.

He stood there stunned, heart tripping over itself, the only thing running through his mind. “Bucky?” Steve whispered under his breath.

++++

Natasha sat down next to him, loudly smacking her gum, popping a blue bubble. She was casually dressed in jeans, powder blue Adidas shoes and a baby-doll white t-shirt with green sparkling script that said—‘The Original Alien Queen’. She eyeballed him briefly, pulling her legs up under her. She picked up a 2-week old People magazine off a nearby table, paging it open to a JLaw article, pausing and gazing up.

“Steve, we have to talk.”

“About?”

“Why are you sulking dressed like a male model in the middle of the lobby?”

“I am not sulking.”

Natasha just raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

“Ok, maybe, a little.”

“Why are you here and not with Barnes?”

“Because I didn’t get the text.”

“Yes, and now?”

“I… I don’t know.” Steve bowed his head down, giving it a slight shake.

“He’s nuts for you.”

“Don’t say that.” He clasped his hands in front of him, frowning.

“I’m not sure what is going on in that blond head of yours, but you are wrong.”

“Can I ask you something?” Steve glanced up at Natasha.

“Sure.” Natasha flipped her fingers through a sleek auburn bob. It had a slight wave to it, Steve noted.

“Last night, the Amphitheater.”

“He wanted to watch the ducks.”

“Umm… what?”

“It calms him, but you knew that.”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Steve ran his hand over his face. He read everything wrong last night. Bucky had had anxiety, and here Steve was thinking he was being dumped. Wow, self-centered, much.

“Despite what we have in common and that we exchange recipes for borshch and pelmeni, we are just friends.”

“I thought you weren’t into friends.”

Natasha shrugged.

“Recipes?” Steve asked.

She waved her hand. “Psst. I’m not the one he wants. That would be you—blond, stubborn and someone that feels the same way.”

“You know?”

“Do you think I could have a second career working for TMZ? I have a knack for this.” Her index finger tapped her lower lip. “What about editor for US magazine?” She flipped to the next page of the periodical she was holding, peering intently at it, and then eyed him up and down—two twin emeralds studying him.

“You didn’t know Barnes could cook. Steve…” She leaned over and placed a slim yet very capable hand on his knee, giving a slight squeeze. “Seriously?”

“I know he can cook. He’s been doing it for me since I met him years ago.”

Natasha just stared at him, unblinking. It was a bit unnerving.

“You can’t be that oblivious.”

“Apparently, I am.” Steve sighed.

“Don’t mess this up. You have to ask him to make pozi. I don’t know where he learned how to make them, but those dumplings are to die for. I’m still trying to figure out what spice he uses for them. It’s not traditional.”

“I’m…” Scared? Worried? Nervous? Steve couldn’t come up with one word to describe what he was feeling. He pushed his hand through his hair, his palms starting to sweat. He stood up.

“Don’t be. Steve, go.” She shooed him away with a wave of her hand. “And try to get that pozi recipe.” She sunk back into the chair, flipping to the next article, giving a smirk.

 

++++

The limo ride was taking too long. Steve drummed his fingers on his knees, his chest squeezing like a wrung out sponge. Maybe he should get out and run? Why did Steve sit in the lobby for half an hour, stunned? Because he was. He had no idea Bucky was planning this. Did he feel the same way Steve did? He had too. Thinking back over the last few days, all the clues were there. And some not so subtle hints. Bucky stated when they were at the diner that it was like a date. And Steve missed it. He might be a great tactical genius on the field, but when it came to his love life ( _ What love life? _ ) he was a complete disaster. He just wanted to salvage the evening, and make it up to Bucky. He hoped he wasn’t too late.

++++

Steve was led to the secluded booth way in the back. The lighting was low, with a single candle in a low glass crystal holder. He didn’t see his dinner partner right away, because he was blending in with the shadows, but when he stepped into the light, Steve’s breath caught in his throat. Devastating was the only word that Steve could think of. Devastating. Because his whole world turned to ash and was reborn, like a volcano erupting and laying waste to everything in its path. Bucky was dressed all in black in a three-piece suit. The only color was a slash of red from his simple tie that was in a half Windsor knot. Clean-shaven, his hair pulled back with a black band, he was like the brilliant North Star in the night sky. He was stunning, shockingly so. Steve’s pulse was rapid, his stomach full of butterflies as he tried to articulate words from his bone dry mouth.

“Bucky?” Steve asked. He actually felt like he was going to fall over.

“I ordered already,” Bucky said as he pulled out a chair for Steve.

Okay, now Steve was going to keel over, because his knees went weak. Did Bucky just pull out a chair? For him? He found his legs moving and he somehow sat down all in a daze.

The first course was served as Brut Champagne was poured in flutes.

“Bucky…” Steve gestured with his hand at the bisque, the champagne.

“Is it too much?” The first hint of nervousness came from Bucky as his teeth caught at his lower lip, his eyes downcast.

“No, God. No, it’s perfect.” Steve reached out his hand across the table to place it over Bucky’s left hand. His cool metal fingers hesitantly curled into Steve’s.

“Good.” Bucky gave a soft smile, which had Steve’s stomach doing a somersault.

“I didn’t think you owned a suit.”

“Wanda helped. It’s Armani. I tried on a couple and they were able to do some adjustments for the arm. By the way, Steve, you look incredible. You clean up real good.” His fingers gave a gentle squeeze before lifting up a flute to his lips.

Steve did the same and the bubbles floated in his mouth before they went down. He was staring at Bucky the whole time, watching him swallow down the golden liquid.

“I’m glad you’re getting along.”

“Yeah, she is teaching me the finer art of nail painting. I’m getting pretty good at it. Might open up my own shop.” Bucky gave a quick laugh, giving a wink. With a final brush of his thumb over Steve’s knuckles, he pulled back his hand.

“I’ve been planning ever since I heard about the auction. I… I wanted… I needed to do something special to let you know. To take the first step.”

“Because I was too clueless.” Steve huffed out. “So who knew?”

“Wanda, Nat, Darcy and-- oh, Clint, ‘cause he figured it out so we let him in on it.”

“Bucky, you know I have to ask. Why the proxy?”

Bucky shrugged as he poured out more champagne “’Cause I wanted you all to myself, for a little while at least. Before the tabloids and TMZ come swooping in.”

“I wish I knew, I thought…” Steve shook his head. It had been a rollercoaster the last few days and his mind was still doing loops. “Never mind that. You have me by your side. I’ll protect you.” And he would too, with his very life. It was corny, but true.

“I hate to break it to you, Stevie, but I’m the one doing the protecting.”

“Don‘t need it.”

Bucky gave a quick smile. “Not arguing with you tonight, punk.” He raised his spoon over his soup bowl. “I heard the lobster bisque is great here.” He took a sip of the bisque.

Steve took his own spoon in his hand.“You’re diverting.”

“And you’re like a dog with a bone, ya know that.” Bucky sighed, shoulders drooping a bit. “Look, I don’t want to share you yet. I want to be selfish.” Bucky glanced at Steve’s spoon. “So how’s the bisque?”

“Fine—Buck…” Steve closed his eyes. He wanted to shout from the rooftops that he and Bucky were together, finally, after all these years. He wasn’t being patient about it.

“Stevie, you know I am right.” He ducked his head, his left index finger tracing a figure 8 on the table cloth. “Also I can’t do crowds, being the center of attention.”

“But…” Steve frowned. He had to break it to Bucky. He would hate if something ruined the evening for Bucky after all his planning. Steve was finally understanding Bucky had problems dealing with loud crowds. “They’ll find out soon enough. The paparazzi were all staked out by the front door when I came in.”

“I spoke to the chef. We can use the service exit through the kitchen.”

Sometimes Steve forgot how resourceful Bucky was. It was like a sixth sense.

“Bucky, I’ve got to do this. You trust me, right?”

“With my life. Twenty-four hours, then you can call your publicist. If there is anything you want to say publicly.” Bucky gave a sly smile.

“You drive a hard bargain. You know this is important to me.”

“You bet.” Bucky leaned his forearms on the table, moving closer. Steve caught a whiff of his spicy aftershave. It smelled amazing. “You’re so stubborn.”

“Pigheaded.”

“Brave, so brave. Stevie, we’ll be an unbeatable team.”

“Fighting?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Not necessarily. Just know this. I wanted you since I was sixteen. It just took me this long to get my head out of my ass and do something about it.” Bucky took a breadstick from the basket and ripped it in two. He took a bite, chewing slowly.

“But…Ten thousand dollars?”

“And you are worth every penny, Stevie.” Bucky gave a cheeky grin. “Besides, I might have had a couple people pitch in.” He swallowed, then took a sip of champagne to wash it down. “Go ahead, eat. There’s enough for two.”

Steve took a few sips of the bisque; it tasted creamy, and the lobster flavorful. Sitting here with Bucky, having a meal together, be it at this fancy restaurant or some greasy spoon- it didn’t matter, because his company was Bucky. Steve was realizing, Bucky was his oasis in the swirling storm of his life. A sanctuary. The quiet center of the hurricane, where he could just truly be Steve and not Captain America. There were no airs or pretenses.

“You want to know when I figured it out?” Steve heart was tripping over itself, his toes tingling, his mind giddy like bubbles from the champagne. He stared at Bucky, at the handsome face, those electric, smoky blue eyes.

“Figured what out?” Bucky met his gaze and the circuit was complete, because Steve felt a current running between them.

“That I love you.”

Bucky lifted his eyebrows in surprise and then a warm smile spread over his face. He found Steve’s left hand, lacing his fingers in it. Steve would forever remember that look of uncertain joy shifting to complete bliss as his words sunk in.

“It was two days ago. I figured out I loved you all my life, it seems. I just never put a label on it. It just was,” Steve explained.

“Took you long enough.” Bucky gave a throaty chuckle and it was a wonderful sound.

“I was in denial.”

Bucky snorted. “You always did overthink things too much. We are a pair.” He shook his head. “Here I knew for so long and… I never knew you felt the same way. But when I came back, it was different. And I knew it was both ways. Or I hoped I was sensing it right. You got in my blood, and it hurt like the fucker to not reach out and kiss your stupid face when we visited Coney Island during those summers.”

“So now?”

“What?”

“Let me kiss you now.” Steve gave Bucky’s hand a small squeeze.

“Sure, yeah.” Bucky nervously licked at his lips.

“Don’t sound too enthusiastic?” Steve’s voice was teasing, as he gave a smile.

“Shit, Steve, I’m… I'm having a moment here, okay.” Bucky closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “Ah, hell, come here, you smartass punk.” And Bucky was moving over to Steve, leaning in, lips meeting.

Bucky nipped with sharp teeth Steve’s lower lip, licking, tasting; their mouths opening to explore, discover. For a first kiss, it was anything but gentle. All the pent-up years were poured into that one kiss. Bucky’s metal fingers tangled in Steve’s hair, pinching, while both Steve’s hands came up to cradle Bucky’s head, causing Bucky’s long hair to slip loose from its tie. Steve’s heart was so full it was going to burst.

“I love you.” Steve pulled back, whispering the words on Bucky’s lips.

“Same, always, forever.” Bucky left feather light kisses on his chin, neck, the shell of his ear.

“I have to give a report later.” Bucky’s lowered voice caressed Steve’s ear.

“A report?” Steve pulled Bucky up, looking into his dusky blue eyes. There was a sliver of color circling his dark pupils. His own voice sounded breathless.

“Not the details, but the ones that helped me arrange this date want to know if it is a mission success.” Bucky was biting at his own lower lip, and it was sinful.

“Hmm… let’s do it right then.” Steve’s smile became positively wicked.

“You little shit, never change. I knew why I loved you.” Bucky grabbed both lapels of Steve’s suit and hauled them both into another world-melting kiss.

Steve found his oasis. They hardly touched the next course, even though the clam linguine was perfect.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! Thank you for reading this quirky story of love, humor and survival! I hope you enjoyed! I love to hear from you! I'm starmaki at tumblr. ^_^
> 
> As well as being inspired by the art, I wanted to bring awareness about the on going fight with breast cancer. The walk/run event in this fic is real with lots of embellishments and changes!  
> It is held every May at the NYS Fairground /Onondaga Lake Park, in Syracuse, NY.


	5. Fanart for Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra! Full Size Art of Silent Walrus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra! Full Size Art of Silent Walrus! :  
> This is the fun and humorous fanart that inspired this fic! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This crazy fic is finally finished! I hope you enjoyed it as much as did writing it! Well, it wasn't easy and it was a bit of a journey with false starts and road blocks, but like the fic I got my silver-lining! The RBB has been a wonderful experience!  
> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know if you like! I'd love to hear from you! I'm starmaki at tumblr. ^_^


End file.
